


Sometimes I think I hate you

by malixa



Series: Sometimes [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ugh, I don't fucking know</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sometimes I think I hate you

**Author's Note:**

> ugh, I don't fucking know

“Sometimes I think I hate you” Mickey said and Ian eyed him curiously. 

The sun shone through the curtains and hit the side of Ian’s face, illuminating half his face. His hair glowed a little in the sun and seemed more vibrant than ever. Ian’s eyes had a bit of brown in them right at the pupil, Mickey hadn’t noticed before, which was weird seeming that the only thing they had been doing for the last few days was fucking and looking at each other. 

It used to be stolen glances and quick glimpses, now they had all the time in the world to actually look at each other. It was a privilege they had never fully had, the chance to drink each other fully in and not having to hide it. Mickey had never noticed so many small things about Ian before and now he felt he could write a fucking book about him.

Mickey didn’t explain his words further; he didn’t think he had to. The statement was pretty fucking simple, sometimes he thought he hated Ian and sometimes he was sure he did. 

He hated the way Ian would always shake his head like a fucking dog when he came out of the shower spraying water everywhere. He also hated the way Ian held his fork weird and when Ian hummed when he read the newspaper. 

Mickey had observed that Ian had weird habits. Like when he saw Ian skipping the two last steps on the porch and then doing it again and again until he realized that Ian always did that and Mickey had just never noticed. Ian also flipped the pillow over to the cold side in the morning, which would have been fine; it was just really annoying when they shared a pillow and he pulled it out beneath Mickey's head chuckling and being too energetic in the morning. 

He hated it when Ian rolled his eyes at him or how Ian always had to have the last word in an argument. He also hated that Ian would always steal his food or take a sip of his cup even if he said he didn’t want anything. And he hated, really fucking hated the way Ian sometimes would shift in the couch twenty times before getting comfortable. 

But there were so many parts about him that he loved, too many to count. He loved the way Ian always mumbled Wed-nes-day when he wrote Wednesday. He also loved that Ian never was able to wear a shirt more than twenty minutes, he especially liked that one. He also loved when he woke up by Ian singing in the shower, all though terribly off key and he was always singing the wrong lyrics. He also loved when Ian woke up him up kissing him lazily or when Ian shoved him up against the wall and kissed his neck. 

He loved that Ian always made pancakes with chocolate chips or bananas. Or the way Ian always placed a hand on Mickey’s knee when he sensed that Mickey felt uncomfortable. He loved that Ian always sang along to the radio and the way he smiled as if he had a secret when Mickey insulted him. He loved Ian, even if he claimed to hate so much about him, he loved Ian. He had never said it out loud; the words had never slipped his lips before, not even to Mandy. He didn’t know if they ever would, but when he saw that Ian closed his eyes and smiled that knowing smile, he knew that Ian understood. 

Ian waited for a couple of seconds, the knowing smile on his face growing as the seconds passed by. 

“Sometimes I think I hate you too” Ian answered, knowing exactly what Mickey was talking about.


End file.
